


Finding the Fire Within

by Aris_World



Category: Avatar the Last Airbender - Fandom, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/M, Firebending & Firebenders, No Smut, Original Character(s), Romance, oc is a firebender
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:55:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24382414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aris_World/pseuds/Aris_World
Summary: She was like the sun, a part of her was always shining and he knew she would shine regardless of all the storms and changeable weather.
Relationships: Iroh & Zuko (Avatar), Zuko/Oc, Zuko/Original Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!
> 
> Since I' confined to my home with nothing else to do, I thought I would start a new story. To be honest, I'm very nervous about posting but I figured that I don't have much to lose. I've wanted to start this idea for a while and I hope you enjoy it.
> 
> Forever and Always,
> 
> Ari.
> 
> Disclaimer: I only own my OC's and the parts of the plot you do not recognize from the Avatar The Last Airbender.

**Prologue: Three Years Ago**

Red rimmed golden eyes glared at the back of a bulky blood-red robe trimmed with faux gold, her loud sniffling was the only noise that lingered throughout the sizable room. “I’m going,” She announced more forcefully as if she were trying to assert her will through her thick-headed sibling.

He stayed silent and she took that as a sign of him giving up, but she failed to realize how his form shook with buried anger. Just as she tried to move past him he broke his silence, “Don’t do this,” Shang grabbed her arm tightly preventing her from trying to leave her room. He shoved her back with such ferocity she hit the wooden frame on her bed, his massive form moved taking up her doorway. “Let me rephrase that dear sister, you aren’t going to do this. I forbid you to run off with the banished prince.”

Adara looked away from her older brother rubbing her sore back. She held in her shock at his vicious display of anger, “You can’t do that Shang and you know you cannot prevent me from going. I won’t abandon him because you’re afraid of looking weak!” Her mother always told her to mind her temper, but he was going too far. She clenched her steaming fists stalking closer to him. “Either you move or-”

Shang scoffed, rolling his eyes at her meek attempt to assert her power. She was as frightening as a turtleduck. “Or nothing. Don’t forget your place, little sister.” He grabbed her door slamming it shut, melting the handle so she couldn’t pry her door open. “I’m doing this because I care, Adara, please try to understand that.” He lowered his voice, hating that he had to do this. He would apologize later for shoving her. Shane turned away, letting himself cool off before he would dare to speak to her.

* * *

Adara moved like a whirlwind around her room stuffing what she could in her bag, setting it by her window once it was overstuffed. She grabbed her pillows shaping her body underneath her red comforter so when her brother checked on her later that night, he would see that she was asleep. She stepped back semi satisfied as she viewed her work. “This will fool him.” She hoped by the time Shang came to speak with her, it would be in the morning and she would be long gone and there wouldn’t be anything he could do. Adara dashed to her desk grabbing a piece of parchment, dipping her brush into the ink.

Brother,

By the time you find this, I will be long gone… Please do not look for me. I know you cannot understand why I am doing this, but I can’t leave him. In my heart Shang, I know what I am doing is right. I wish you were more understanding and not viewing my actions as ways to help your career advancement and I wish I didn’t have to go to such extremes. But I can’t abandon him.

I won’t abandon him.

Hopefully, our paths will intertwine again.

All my love,

Adara

Her fingers clutched the bright red rock he had given her years ago. If she allowed her thoughts to consume her, then she would falter in her journey to follow Zuko. She tugged the trinket off her neck gently setting it beside her letter, shutting off her thoughts as she prepared herself to leave her last living relative. “Goodbye, brother.” She sniffed brushing her arm across her cheeks, shuffling to the window, climbing out, and shimmying down the small balcony taking off into the night.

* * *

Adara picked up her robes when she saw General Iroh talking to some of the men. She had overheard Shane, saying goodbye to the elder man. “General!” She called out stumbling as her foot caught on a sharp rock. She cried out as she caught herself with her palms, wincing at the small pebbles embedding themselves deeply into her skin. “Wait please,” She whispered, trying to shake off the pain and force herself up.

Warm hands grabbed her biceps hauling her to her feet. She looked up seeing concerned golden eyes looking her over. “Lady Adara, you should be more careful.” She lowered her head respectfully, mumbling out a weak apology at her undignified manner. “I know you must want to see Prince Zuko… but I’m afraid he doesn’t want to have any visitors.” She frowned looking up at him wiping the sweat away from her brow. She probably looked like a commoner as she sweated profusely.

“Let me come with you… I can help him,” Adara kneeled, inclining her head staring at the loose rocks, clasping her hands in front of her pleading with him. “I promised him I would stick by his side, no matter what and I want to honor my words.” She had made that promise when the Fire Lady disappeared and she was not one to make empty promises.

“Lady Adara-” She knew in his tone that he was prepared to send her away and before she could plead further he was cut off by Zuko.

“Let her come with us Uncle,” Her head shot up at his raspy voice. She stared at his form, seeing the white bandage covering his left eye. Tears gathered on her lashes but she refused to let them fall, knowing how much he hated to be pitied. If he saw them, she knew that he would yell at her. “Get up Adara, you look pathetic.” He turned walking towards the boat, disappearing from her sight.

Iroh offered his hand down to her, pulling her to stand up. “Come, let’s find you a room that will accommodate your needs. Then we will go to get your hands tended to.”

Adara swiped her sleeve over her eyes quickly before she reached down pulling her bag over her shoulder clutching it tightly despite the pain from her hands. She was thankful that he was letting her come along. “I won’t be a burden General.”

“I know Lady Adara, please call me Iroh,” He sent her a small smile, helping her board the ship. “The ship may not be a fit for a Lady’s needs, but I will try and make it as comfortable as I can.”

“Thank you Gener- Iroh,” Adara corrected herself, following behind him looking around the massive ship. He led her through a few doors until he reached a hall with four different doors.

“This is Prince Zuko’s room,” He gestured to the last room. “This is mine,” He pointed to the door across from Zuko’s room. Iroh opened the door beside Zuko’s room motioning for her to go in first, “This will be your room Lady Adara, set your things down and we will get your hands looked at.” She set her bag on the bed, looking around the smaller room.


	2. Boy in a Iceberg

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!
> 
> I thought I would give you guys Chapter 1 today since the prologue was so short. I hope you enjoy chapter one. My story is posted on FF, ao3 and Tumblr. Thank you to those who took a chance to read this. 
> 
> Forever and Always,
> 
> Ari.
> 
> Disclaimer: I only own my OC's and the parts of the plot you do not recognize from the Avatar The Last Airbender.

**Hi!**

**I thought I would give you guys Chapter 1 today since the prologue was so short. I hope you enjoy chapter one. My story is posted on FF, ao3 and Tumblr. Thank you to those who took a chance to read this.**

**Forever and Always,**

**Ari.**

**Disclaimer: I only own my OC's and the parts of the plot you do not recognize from the Avatar The Last Airbender.**

* * *

** Chapter 1: Boy in an Iceberg **

Adara stood on the deck, inhaling the salty ocean air, grimacing at her stomach swirling unpleasantly. The smell of salt was one thing she still couldn’t get used to no matter how long she had been out at sea. But she still thanked her lucky stars that she wasn’t plagued with seasickness as she had been at the beginning of their journey. She breathed in deeply pushing past the salt aroma, seeing the sun beginning to rise from the East. Even with the sun barely rising, she felt the rush of warmth and energy radiating from the fireball in the sky. Her eyes closed involuntarily as she relished in the familiar warmth spreading throughout her body. Adara’s skin prickled at the energy. She disregarded the irritated cough from behind her attempting to gain her attention. Adara held her smile when he coughed again. Every morning he greeted her the same way, and she didn’t understand why he couldn’t greet her normally. 

“Are you just going to stand there or are you ready to train,” Zuko questioned, moving to stand beside her. Adara eyed him, wanting nothing more than to smack him for his absence of manners. If only their teachers were here to drill some common sense into him. He was getting off lucky that she was in a forgiving mood today and she was holding onto her manners.

She pursed her lips, letting the small amount of serenity she produced fade elsewhere. Adara glanced at Zuko, regarding the impatient look plastered on his face. Ignoring her temper, she plastered a fake smile on her face knowing how much he hated it her false happiness. “Good morning Prince Zuko _,_ ” Adara inclined her head slightly to upset him even more. She raised an eyebrow at him when he refused to greet her back. “Normally this is where someone with manners says, ‘Good morning Adara my greatest, truest friend, did you sleep well?’” She prompted him with a small smile, opting to tease him to make herself dull her irritation. He let out an annoyed breath, still refusing to respond. “Seems someone forgot their manners _again_ … Come back and try again. If you happen to remember your manners, _maybe_ I’ll train with you.”

She veered away from Zuko, heading towards the front railing of the ship to watch the water. Adara clutched the bars tightly, watching her hands turn a ghostly shade. She studied the ocean noticing medium chunks of ice crashing against the steel. Adara grimaced, already disliking the idea of cold and water joining together. Two of her least favorite elements. Ever since she fell in a year ago, she loathed being in cold water. Yet the trauma still didn’t stop her from peering over the edge to peek at the different sea animals. It had always been her favorite thing to do after training.

“Good morning _Lady_ Adara, did you sleep well?” Zuko relented from his stance behind her. She bit her lower lip, hiding her grin. Even though she was upset at him, he always gave in to her request to greet her.

Adara couldn’t help but let her smile cross her face, glancing at the water one last time, she turned to meet his gaze letting him see that she was pleased. “I slept well Prince Zuko, so I suppose I can fit in a few hours of training. But only if you agree to meditate with me afterward,” She comprised watching him roll his eyes. He hated to meditate, just like she hated training. 

“Fine,” He turned abruptly heading towards the center of the ship. She watched him letting out a small sigh, casually trailing after him ready to help him meet whatever fury he had endured during the night. 

* * *

Adara eyed the sky wishing that she had been born as a hawk so she didn’t have to train so hard with Zuko, ignoring the sweat trickling down the sides of her face. Zuko leaned down towards her blocking her view of the clouds. He grinned smugly reaching his hand out to haul her up. She held in her sneer when she realized how excited he was that he always beat her. Adara rolled her eyes at his smug grin still etched on his face as she grasped his hand, allowing him to pull her up. One of these days she would best him, so she could grin down at him.

“It’s not a good look for a Prince to cheat,” Adara teased, raising an eyebrow at him. She dusted her clothes off, fixing her top listening to his growl.

“I didn’t cheat! Must you always resort to that line when I beat you,” Zuko exclaimed throwing his hands up in anger. She watched him, smirking at how easy it was to rile him up.

She pushed her hair away from her face, wishing she would’ve tied it up. “Depends…Does it still make you angry?” She darted away from him when he tried to swat at her. “I’m only teasing Zuko! But you fall for it every single time!” Adara chuckled, dodging his hands again when he stalked towards her.

“Why you litt-” Zuko snarled, holding his arms out, ready to send fire towards her.

Adara snickered, running to hide behind Iroh. “Prince Zuko, excellent form!” Iroh tossed her towel over his shoulder, focusing on Zuko. She took it, bowing her head slightly in thanks. “Adara you are still holding back,” He chided, shaking his head in discontent, turning so he could stare at her and Zuko. She dropped her head, frustration beginning to bubble in her chest. She was a disgrace to the Fire Nation. She still couldn’t grasp her training and she was failing at being a successful sparring partner for Zuko. A warm hand clasped her on shoulder causing her to glance up. “Once you learn to trust your body, your form will start to improve.”

She plastered a smile on her face, blotting the sweat from her face. “Thank you, Iroh.” It was hard to place his words into action. Ever since she fell in the ocean, she started to fall behind. She had trusted her body to swim, but she had failed and became a burden. Adara breathed in deeply feeling the chill from the wind. “We are getting closer to colder waters. Will the crew be okay with this weather?” Adara stood on the tip of her toes, seeing more ice gathering in the water. She looked at Zuko, waiting for him to answer, only to get no response as he went back to practicing his forms. 

“Most of the crew are fire benders, they have learned to control their inner warmth,” Iroh reassured, watching Zuko. “Shall I continue teaching you the art of Pai sho?” Adara knew that she should probably mirror Zuko to get better, but her heart wasn’t in it. 

She nodded wanting to take a break from her training. “Lead the way.”Iroh trailed to a smaller table that was being set up a few feet away. She sat down after him, looking at the tiles. A cool breeze had her shivering slightly as she touched within to harness her inner warmth. 

While Iroh was concentrating on his move, she watched Zuko hold his practice to stare at the neverending horizon. Adara studied him wondering how she had managed to preserve their friendship even with all of their ill-tempered words and temper outbursts. A small part of her wished that they could travel back to how it was before the banishment. She missed her friend who loved to feed the turtleducks and show off his swordsmanship. The Zuko she knew now was just angry at the world and it wasn’t the world’s fault but it wasn’t like she could tell him that without upsetting him. Adara eyed at his scar, her heart feeling dejected because of the pain that he endured. Her eyes flashed back to the board, when he turned around, knowing that he would be upset if she was caught staring.

“Finally,” Zuko whispered loud enough for her to hear. Adara watched a bright blue beam of light shoot up into the sky. “Uncle, do you realize what this means?” She pressed her lips together when Iroh continued to focus on the board. “We won’t get to finish our game?”

She met Zuko’s golden gaze and she could see the hope shining in his eyes. Adara hadn’t seen it in a long time. “It means my search - it's about to come to an end.” Iroh groaned loudly voicing his displeasure as he finally made a move. 

Without thinking Adara moved a tile, standing up quickly walking towards Zuko. The game was the last thing on her mind as she stood beside him. The light was signaling that something important was occurring, and she wanted to believe that it was the Avatar. “How can we be sure that it’s him Zuko,” She asked, voicing her concern. The last thing she wanted to do was squash his hope that was beginning to grow. 

“Adara, that light came from an incredibly powerful source. It has to be him,” Zuko exclaimed, gesturing to the light that they had experienced in a similar situation last year. Adara fiddled with her fingers, trying to figure out a way to tell him not to get his hopes up without being so blunt.

“Or it's just the celestial lights. We've been down this road before, Prince Zuko. I don't want you to get too excited over nothing. Please, sit. Why don't you enjoy a cup of calming jasmine tea?” Iroh set another piece down, gesturing for them both to sit. Adara froze, waiting for Zuko’s temper to explode from him. 

Zuko spun on his heels so fast, Adara felt dizzy looking at him. “I don’t need any calming tea! I need to capture the Avatar. Helmsman, head a course for the light!” 

Adara tentatively reached out a hand, setting it on Zuko’s arm, “Zuko, just don’t be upset if it isn’t him.” 

He stared at her, his eyes softening slightly before they hardened. “I know it’s him,” He muttered broodingly, shaking her hand off his arm. Adara nodded backing away from him as she went back to sit with Iroh. She tried her best to focus on the game, but her mind kept drifting back to the light. 

* * *

Adara walked up to the spotting deck, watching Zuko stare at the horizon again. He hadn’t left his spot to come and eat with them. Carefully she balanced the tray, setting it on the smaller table. Once she had fixed his food, she stood moving to stand next to him quietly. “I know he’s out there Adara… I can feel it.” Adara bit her lip at Zuko’s words knowing he needed her support and she wasn’t going to stand in the way of his hope. A part of her believed him when he told her his thoughts, but she knew that the Avatar hadn't been seen in so long.

“I will always follow you… I just don’t want to see you hurt again,” Adara leaned against the railing, knowing that he believed her. “I brought your food and it’s all set up. Remember we need our strength. So eat, even if your mind is telling you that you aren’t hungry.” Adara set her hand on his arm, squeezing it lightly before she let go. 

** Zuko’s P.O.V **

Zuko glanced at her, watching her incline her head respectfully. Adara looked up at him, sending him a small smile as she turned to leave him to his thoughts. He was grateful to her, she knew that he wanted to be alone, but how he also wanted to be heard and she had given him what he needed. He allowed his shoulders to drop as he smelt his favorite dish, although he didn’t have the stomach to eat. Zuko lowered himself, picking up the cup of water knowing that if he didn’t eat, Adara would track him down and force him to eat. It wouldn’t matter if he was royalty. Zuko pulled the tray closer to him, savoring the warm dish. 

* * *

Zuko set the tray to the side, satisfied that he had eaten everything. He stood up focusing on the darkening sky. He clasped his hands on the railing, and his eyes trailed down to the deck seeing Adara meditating. He had promised her he would meditate and she hadn’t bugged him into doing it. Zuko watched her seem bothered at the fact that her loose black hair kept blowing in her face. He held in a smile when she shoved her hair behind her ears, closing her eyes hiding her light brown eyes behind her eyelids. His lips twitched again when she let out a long huff as her hair continued to brush against her face. Zuko turned his attention back to the dark sky. The sun’s power was beginning to withdraw from him and the rush of fatigue had him struggling to focus on his next move. 

He sighed loudly hearing the noisy entrance from his uncle, “I’m going to bed now. Yep. A man needs his rest. Prince Zuko, you need some sleep. Even if you're right and the Avatar is alive, you won't find him. Your father, grandfather, and great-grandfather all tried and failed.” 

Zuko rolled his eyes, everyone was expecting him to fail and he wouldn’t. People were depending on him to succeed. He didn’t bother turning around to face his Uncle, “because their honor didn’t hinge on the Avatar’s capture. Mind does. This coward’s hundred years in hiding are over.” Zuko stared at Adara, seeing her stifling a yawn. His eyes closed when the door shut. 

Adara’s P.O.V.

Adara yawned again, deciding to forgo the rest of her meditation and retire to her room. She rubbed her eyes with the back of her hand, opening her eyes and stretched her sore limbs. Zuko had told her when she first started training that the burn her muscles gave after training would make her feel good and accomplished and she had been waiting for that feeling for almost two years. She never felt good after training, she always felt dejected and unbelievably sore. Adara slowly got up, ignoring her protesting muscles. She reached towards the sky, feeling her back adjust at the movement. Turning slowly she saw Zuko still rooted in the same spot that she had left him in. He was still looking at the horizon where he saw the beam of light. She could see the droop of his shoulder and it was a sign that he was fighting against his drowsiness. Adara sighed, shaking her head at him. Slowly she made her way to the spotting deck, hoping that he was in a sense to see reason. She knocked twice, entering the room walking to lean against the railing beside Zuko. 

Pulling her cloak closer to her body, wishing that she wasn’t so bothered by the cool breeze. “So are you planning on going against the old man, Master of all four elements on no sleep?”

Zuko sighed, leaning beside her. “No Adara.”

“Then you should get some rest,” Adara urged, setting her hand on his arm. She knew that since he was so close to the light, rest wouldn’t come easy. “Should I get some tea?”

“It feels surreal Dara,” Zuko murmured, glancing from the corner of his eyes. “This could be my chance to return home, retake my honor, and reclaim my throne.”

Adara let the hope bubble up in her chest at the thought of returning to their homeland. She missed being able to walk the streets and sit in the garden reading until there was no light left. “If this is your chance, then Zuko, you must rest.” Adara set her hand over his, squeezing his hand lightly feeling the familiar warmth of a firebenders hands. “I believe in you, you know that right?”

“You’ve only mentioned it a thousand times,” He commented dryly, turning his hand so that he could grip her back. 

“I’ll say it a million more to remind you to have hope in yourself,” She smiled, hoping that she was helping soothe his self-loathing thoughts that plagued his mind. Adara stared up at the moon, feeling the true weight of the sun’s energy leave her body. “Rest well, Zuko,” Adara squeezed his hand once last time, slipping her hand from his, ignoring their shared warmth that started to diminish. 

* * *

Adara kneeled next to Iroh, watching Zuko’s movements carefully. He trained against Takumi and Jun and so far he was holding out longer than he usually did. She swept her long hair over her shoulder, ignoring the wisps of hair plastered to her sweat ridden face. Adara was ecstatic that she had managed to beat both guards during the second round without getting knocked down or burned.

“Again,” Iroh commanded, watching the training with hawk-like precision. Adara smirked when she saw Zuko’s powerful blow of fire towards the two. Both Takumi and Jun, sent blows of fire at Zuko but instead of blocking them he dodged them effortlessly, flipping and landing behind them. Iroh sighed in displeasure, standing from the small stool. “No,” He called sharply causing the training to halt, “Power in firebending comes from the breath. Not the muscles. The breath becomes energy in the body. The energy extends past your limbs and becomes fire.” She watched in awe as Iroh sent a controlled blast of fire towards Zuko, not letting it brush enough to burn him. “Get it right this time.”

Zuko stalked towards his uncle, causing Adara to stand up when she saw his face morphing into rage. “Enough. I’ve been dripping this sequence all day. Teach me the next set. I’m more than ready.” Adara rolled her eyes, knowing that he was rushing because of the beam of light. He was pushing himself further and he wasn’t listening to Iroh’s lessons. 

“No, you are impatient. You have yet to master your basics,” Iroh held his ground sitting down. Adara gnawed on her lower lip, wishing she had claimed she felt ill. “Drill it again!” She felt goosebumps rise on her arms at Iroh’s command. 

Zuko yelled out, sending a blast of fire towards Takumi knocking him down harshly. “Zuko!” Adara yelled at him ignoring his glare. Adara brushed off his anger, rushing towards Takumi. He didn’t deserve his anger. She offered Takumi her hand, grabbed her hand and she pulled him up with ease. Adara stared up at him, as he inclined his head towards her. “Sorry.”

“The sages tell us that the Avatar is the last Airbender. He must be over a hundred years old by now. He’s had a century to master the four elements. I’ll need more than basic firebending to defeat him. You _WILL_ teach me the advanced set!” Adara held in her fury at Zuko’s demand. It wasn’t her place to intrude on their argument. 

Adara watched Iroh, knowing that he was going to give in to keep the peace. “Very well. But first I must finish my roast duck,” Iroh pulled up his food jokingly, ignoring Zuko’s look of disgust. 

She set her hand on Takumi’s arm, patting it gently. Adara sent a glare to Zuko, stalking over to the railing. It bothered her deeply when he treated others horribly. She was reminded of Azula when he did it. She wanted to ignore Zuko as he leaned next to her, his arm brushing against hers. “Your show of anger towards Takumi was uncalled for,” Adara bit, letting her temper rise. She admired Takumi, he had been patient and kind when she first came on the ship. He reminded her of Shang and it helped ease how much she missed her elder brother. “I know you won’t bother to apologize to him, so I did it for you. I’m angry at you right now.”

Zuko scoffed, letting his hands tighten on the railing. “I need to be prepared for when I face the Avatar, Adara.” 

She rolled her eyes as if that excused his lack of control for his anger. Adara knew that he thought that he had go up against the avatar alone and it made her angry. She wasn’t just training to help her with her firebending, she was trying to be an asset to aid him. “That doesn’t excuse what you did to Takumi.” Adara sighed knowing she wasn’t going to get anywhere with him angry, “I’m here to help, although I may not be up to par with you, I can still aid you. You can’t treat them like this because of your temper.”

“I don’t need you to tell me what I already know,” Zuko hissed, turning so that he was facing her.

Adara bit her tongue, reigning in her temper. She had to be the more reasonable one. “Prove that you know it then…” Adara turned away from Zuko, heading back to her room. She shoved the heavy door open, letting it slam behind her. 

* * *

Once she cooled down she joined Iroh, running her fingers through her freshly washed obsidian hair, letting it dry with the cool breeze. She focused on warming her body, while she played Pai Sho. Since she started playing she has come close to winning once out of the many times she played. “I’ll never be able to beat you Iroh… you’re a master at Pai Sho.”

“Then the saying, poor is the pupil who does not surpass the master is fitting for this occasion,” Iroh stroked his beard, raising an eyebrow at her when she made a questionable move.

Adara smirked, shaking her head at his challenge. “My mission in life now is to get you to say the pupil has finally surpassed the master,” She laughed, glancing up at Zuko holding the telescope. “See anything yet Zuko?”

A flare shot up in the sky, causing Adara to get up ignoring the game. She watched the fire nation flare, wondering what set off the trap. “The last Airbender.” He breathed, “Quite agile for his old age.”

“What,” Adara asked, moving closer to the railing to squint to see what he was looking at. 

“He’s jumping from the ship with a person in his arms. I’ve found his hiding place,” Zuko pushed her back, handing her the telescope, so she could see what he was talking about. Her mouth turned dry at the small Water Tribe village. The last thing she wanted to do was comb through the village with possible waterbenders. Adara lowered the telescope, trying to be brave at the fact that this was possibly Zuko’s moment. 


	3. The Avatar Returns

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!
> 
> Here is Chapter 2! I hope you enjoyed chapter one. Let me know what you guys think.
> 
> My story is posted on FF, ao3, and Tumblr. Thank you to those who took a chance to read this.
> 
> Forever and Always,
> 
> Ari.
> 
> Disclaimer: I only own my OC's and the parts of the plot you do not recognize from the Avatar The Last Airbender.

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Avatar Returns**

Adara spread out the old map reading the notes cursing at the terrible penmanship, "It's the Southern Water Tribe, this is the only village. From what I saw from the other maps it's nothing like the sister tribe." She gestured to the Northern Tribe, ignoring the chill that ran up her spine. "From what our other sources have written, there are no men at the village. This is an outdated source, I'm not sure how accurate it is. So, my suggestion is to read lightly." Adara watched the men, tightening Zuko's armor.

From his look of victory and malice, she knew that he wasn't going to tread lightly. Sometimes she didn't know why she even bothered. It wasn't like he was going to heed her warning. "I'm so close to the Avatar, we will be making our way back home as soon as he is in chains." Adara shifted her light armor wishing that it wasn't uncomfortable. She focused on rolling up the map, so she didn't shift her armor again. "Stay on the ship with uncle." She avoided his eyes, hating the look in them.

Adara focused on the tip of her shoe, so she didn't roll her eyes at his words. She kept quiet when the other men started packing up, waiting patiently for them to leave, so she could have some words with him. Once the door shut, she met his gaze with a heated glare. "Why couldn't you have said something before I put my armor on?" Adara readjusted her armor for the fifth time, knowing that there was no way he was going to sideline her when she already studied the map. Whether he wanted to admit it or not, he needed her. "It's too late, I'm going and deep down you know that I have to go too."

Adara held his heated gaze, waiting for Zuko to relent. That was the thing about him, all she had to do was wait out his glare. "Stay out of my way then," He hissed, brushing past her, knocking her shoulder lightly.

"Your wish is my command, my _prince_ ," Adara lowered her head, smirking when she heard his scoff. Adara laughed to herself knowing her light tease affected him, she picked up his forgotten helmet, following him to the hatch. She stopped to his right, offering it to him as they waited for the door to open. Zuko sighed quietly, taking it from her, pulling it on. Sometimes she wondered where his head would be if it wasn't attached to his body. Adara eyed the guards behind her, wondering if Takumi was coming with them. She would feel loads better if he came with her. Adara tensed when the hatch lowered, hoping that there weren't any waterbenders to confront them. The last thing she wanted was to dual a Waterbender in a never-ending water supply.

Once it was opened, Adara surveyed the small village, following after Zuko slowly as he stalked forward. She saw the small ice houses packed close together and not much else. It was smaller than the other villages they had stumbled across. It was a small shock when she realized the villagers must have had to hunt to get simple things like clothing and food. It was something she never had to do and she couldn't help but slightly admire their way of life. She wasn't fond of the waterbenders, but the water nation people were enduring and strong for living in this freezing environment.

Her gaze was drawn to the snow gathered where the platform had opened, before a small skrill cry had her staring at the people wearily. The only people who were scattered around were women and small children, and from what she could see there were no warriors among the women. She skimmed over the faces of the people seeing only fear and horror at their presence. Everywhere they went, it was always the same expression on the faces of those who despised and feared the Fire Nation. The children hid behind their mothers, as they advanced towards the people. She eyed the boy who seemed around her age, proudly standing in front of his people. He had white and dark blue paint all over his face matching his clothing and clutched in his hand was a spear. From what it seemed he was the only warrior left behind to protect the small village. Adara stopped on the metal, a few steps behind Zuko already seeing that the boy wasn't much of a threat, so there wasn't a need for her to try and intervene.

Adara raised her eyebrows when a wail came from the boy, running forward as if he were going to take down Zuko. Briefly, she wondered if Zuko was going to give him a fight or kick him down with ease. Knowing the mood he was in today, she guessed the latter. She kept her face blank when Zuko hit the spear out of his hand, kicking him out of the way with ease. The boy landed in the loose snow beside her. With slight amusement she watched him kick his legs up as he tried to get out of the snow. With their small warrior taken down, the rest of the people all stepped back fearfully.

Adara stepped forward when Zuko moved towards the villagers. She knew he would be upset if she was any closer to him. The children disappeared behind their mothers' skirts when Zuko neared them. Adara frowned internally wondering how he could ignore the fear. She hated seeing it when she shopped at the vendors with Iroh. She hated being feared for being a citizen of the Fire Nation. Not all their people were hotheaded or cruel. Her thoughts trailed to the older woman who sold colorful stones in the plaza, and how she always had a smile on her face. Or the man who brought her new books from other lands. Their people were kind and warm, they didn't deserve this contempt.

"Where are you hiding him," Zuko yelled, his irritation beginning to reach the surface. Adara fought against the urge to fidget when there was no answer from the villagers. She couldn't intervene without causing a scene, so she watched helplessly as Zuko grabbed an elderly lady with hair as white as the snow. "He'd be about this age? Master of all elements?" When the villagers didn't answer, Zuko shoved the elder into the arms of a young girl. Adara closed her eyes, hoping that he wouldn't let his anger get the best of him, but he proved her wrong yet again. She kept her face carefully blank when he sent out a blast of fire over the villagers' head. She wished that Iroh had come down with them, so he could chastise him for being so mean. The villagers cowered, screaming out in fear, " I know, you're hiding him!"

Adara turned quickly when she heard the wail come from behind her. She stepped towards him ready to take him on when a warm calloused hand set itself on her arm. "Let him handle it," Takumi whispered lowly, pulling her to the side. She nodded slightly, glancing at Zuko to handle the boy.

With ease, Zuko evaded the boy, using the boy's momentum to flip him over his head. He delivered a blast of fire, growling when the boy dodged, yanking the boomerang from his back. The boy threw the weapon and Zuko was forced to step back. One of the little village boys tossed a huge spear at the warrior, "Show no fear!"

The boy smirked, catching the spear, running towards Zuko. Zuko threw his wrists up, breaking the flimsy spear piece by piece. He caught what was left of the spear, hitting the boy on the head multiple times before knocking him down. He hovered over the boy, and she could see him even more agitated than he was earlier. Adara shrugged Takumi's hand off, rushing towards Zuko when she saw a flash of silver coming towards him. Just before she reached him, the boomerang smashed into Zuko's helmet causing him to lose his footing. She steadied him, glaring down at the boy. Zuko shrugged her off with a glare and she quickly stepped to the side, eyeing the fire radiating from his clenched fists. She glanced up seeing snow flying up in the air, heading towards Zuko. Adara moved forward again, shoving Zuko out of the way trying to take the hit from the orange blur. Her pride could take the hit of being knocked down, Zuko couldn't. He grabbed her arm and when the orange force hit her, it caused them both to fly up in the air. She landed on her back gasping for air, seeing the clear blue sky. Slowly she sat up, only to see Zuko with his face stuck in the snow and his helmet on his backside. Adara winced knowing she messed up as she shuffled towards him, helping to his feet, ignoring the cheering from the children. Zuko sent her a furious look and once they were back on the ship she knew that he was going to yell at her. He held out his arms so the rest of the guards surrounded the child in orange. Adara ignored Zuko's silent command, swallowing harshly that the orange blur was a kid. A kid who was dressed in air nomad clothing. She was expecting an old man, not a child. She stood beside Zuko, trying her hardest to push the thought that he was only a kid. Adara got into her stance, hoping this wouldn't come down to a fight. She prepared herself to fight an adult, not a kid, and she wasn't sure if she could一. _No._ Adara stopped her thoughts, _he's the enemy. He's our way home._

The boy sent snow onto her and the guards, laughing quietly to himself at his trick. She stood firm, feeling the snowmelt as it tried to press her down. Fury coursed through her melting the snow. She faltered again when she realized that he was about the same age… _focus._ Adara tried her best to refocus. Zuko was counting on her. "Looking for me?" Her heart pounded in her chest and the familiarity of his voice.

For the first time in a while, Adara could hear the shock weaving in Zuko's voice, "You're the Airbender? You're the Avatar?" Adara watched the younger girl who caught the elder, looked at the boy, shock covering her face. From her reaction, she could tell that they didn't know. It was one thing if they were hiding him, but it was a different story if the people didn't know. "I've spent years preparing for this encounter. Training. Meditating. You're just a child!" Adara straightened her back, dropping her stance.

"Well, you're just a teenager." Adara hid her smirk at the boys counter. She took a small step back when the boy and Zuko started circling each other. She watched the young Airbender curiously as he ducked and dodged Zuko's fire. His stance was entirely defensive and something she was not expecting from the Avatar. Her stomach clenched tightly when one of Zuko's blasts of fire managed to go over the villagers' heads. They cried out in fear, causing the boy to falter in his evading. The young boy glanced at the villagers apologetically, "If I go with you, will you promise to leave everyone alone?"

Zuko straightened from his firebending stance, watching the boy, to see if it was a ruse. Once he seemed satisfied with what he saw he nodded once. The guards raced forward taking hold of the kid before he could change his mind. Zuko walked in front of the men with his head held high. Adara couldn't bring herself to walk after him, instead, she stayed planted next to Takumi. The men passed her with their ticket back home, holding onto him tightly so he couldn't disappear from their grasp.

"No, Aang! Don't do this," A girl's voice cried out as she tried to dart towards them. Adara blocked her path just in case she tried something. She watched the young blue-eyed girl being held back by the warrior and the elder.

"Lady Adara," Takumi woke her out of her trance. With one last look at the people, she turned on her heel, walking behind the guards.

She trailed behind the guards hating that she had her back turned. "Don't worry Katara, it'll be okay." Adara peered in between the guards seeing Aang's cheerful face as he tried to reassure his friend. The two men who watched him, shoved him forward, seeming not to care that he was trying to say goodbye. "Take care of Appa for me until I get back." Adara turned seeing Takumi blocking her from the villagers. Regardless, she peered over him, seeing Katara's pleading gaze. Adara glanced away, knowing there was nothing she could do even if she wanted too. Aang was their mission, and she wanted to go home. She knew Zuko wanted his life back, his status, his honor and she couldn't be caught in the way of his right.

"Adara!" Zuko's angry voice caused her to retreat from her thoughts. She climbed the walkway, clipping past the guards and the young Airbender. She took her place to his right, not daring to look at him. "Head a course to the Fire Nation. I'm going home."

She kept quiet, daring to take a glance behind her at the boy. He was surveying the ship, seemingly at ease with what he was going through. No matter how much she tried, she couldn't push away the fact that he was a child, a few years younger than herself. Adara broke away from Zuko when they reached the deck. She stood next to Iroh, feeling comforted in his presence. At least he was more rational than Zuko.

Zuko reached for the staff one of the men held, holding it proudly, "This staff will make an excellent gift for my father." He looked at the boy, his voice sounding condescending, "I suppose you wouldn't know of fathers, being raised by monks. Take the Avatar to the prison hold." Zuko shoved the staff into Iroh's hand. "Take this to my quarters." She tried to sneak away with Iroh so she didn't have to endure a screaming match with Zuko. "Adara," She froze hearing the underlying anger in his tone. "Can I have a word with you?" Without meaning too, she caught Aang's playful grey eyes and he sent her a small smile. Adara blinked at him in shock, realizing that he didn't have a fearful expression like the people back at the village. It was strange and she sent him a small unsure smile back, "Adara!"

She jerked her gaze away from Aang, staring at Zuko. She straightened her back, "Yes, Prince Zuko." She didn't dare look Aang being escorted away.

He turned on his heel, and she followed after him. He stopped in the middle of the vacant hallway, turning to face her. His face was twisted in anger, "You made me look like a fool."

"You're the one that grabbed onto me," Adara said, not allowing him to place the full blame on her. "You should've let me take the hit. I tried to shove you out of the way." Adara pushed past him, her amour was starting to dig into her. "Don't try and pin this all on me. Now, if you'll excuse me," She ignored the glare on her back as she headed to her quarters to take the amour off.

Adara reached her room, slamming the door behind her as she peeled off the amour. She tossed it on the floor changing into her regular clothes so she could meditate on the deck. Adara slowly picked up her amour, placing it on the bed neatly. She would put it up later, slowly she opened her door hoping that she wouldn't run into Zuko. She needed some time before they tried to talk again. Adara breathed in the cold air once she reached the deck. Slowly she sat down, closing her eyes letting her mind try to calm. Adara bit her lip when she couldn't focus, her mind kept drifting to the Airbender currently in the prison hold. Adara opened her eyes hearing yelling behind her. Just as she was about to turn around, a blast of air hit her back sending her forward. She caught herself on her hands, wincing at the sharp pain stemming from her wrists. "Sorry!"

Adara forced herself up, rubbing her wrists, seeing Zuko and the boy facing off in front of her. A shadow passed over her and she looked up seeing a huge flying animal carrying two people. "Aang! No!" Adara ran towards Zuko when she saw Aang in the middle of a swirling column of water. His eyes and arrows glowing bright blue.

She reached Zuko and he pushed her behind him when Aang set himself on the desk, bending the water and sending it towards them. Adara screamed out when she felt the ice-cold water shove her overboard. If it weren't for Zuko holding onto her waist she would've been sent into the water below. Adara twisted out of his hold, swinging herself below him grabbing onto the chain. He glanced down at her hesitating, "Go!"

She concentrated on pulling herself up, having no time to focus on the predicament she was in. Her hands hurt from the cold metal digging into her skin. She looked up when Zuko yelled as he fell towards the water. Adara reached out, clasping his wrist in her grip swinging him below her. She grunted through the new pain on her wrist, as she peered down at him. He nodded at her and she started pulling herself up.

"Ha! That's from the Water Tribe!" Adara glared up at the wannabe warrior, stopping her ascension to send a blast of fire towards him.

"That's from the Fire Nation," The boy yelped leaning away from the side. She glanced down at Zuko, wanting to ask him if he was alright. He stared up at her, his eyes telling her to keep going. She climbed again, grasping the ledge pulling herself up, only to see the Water Tribe girl freeze the guards before returning to the creature.

She froze, letting out a shaky breath. "Adara!" She shook herself from her fear, pulling herself so that she wasn't close to the ledge. Adara turned, hating that she had her back towards the young girl, to pull Zuko up. Warm hands nudged her to the side and she allowed Iroh to pull Zuko up. Once he was on his feet her started shouting his demands, "Shoot them down!"

Adara took a moment to settle her fear, letting Zuko and Iroh handle them. Slowly she stood up, focusing on the frozen guards. She heated up her palms, producing a small flame hovering it over the ice to defrost the men. Takumi came to stand next to her as he helped her with the non-bender. She crashed into Takumi when the ship came to a sudden stop. He settled her, a small frown overtaking his face when he looked down at her. "You don't have to-"

"I do," Adara cut him off going back to the men. She was angry that she froze at the sight of a water bender. One that didn't have any sort of training. "Get them out of this ice," Adara gritted her teeth, recreating her small flame. Her wrist was hurting her, but she needed to get them out.

"Good news for the Fire Lord. The nation's greatest threat is just a little kid," Iroh sounded joyful at the small fact. She sent the elder man a skeptical look, that kid was a huge threat and they didn't know anything about him. Her eyes trailed to the snow blocking the ship from moving and it was going to be a pain to get rid of.

"That kid, Uncle, just did this. I won't underestimate him again. Dig this ship out and follow them," Zuko yelled, finally looking at the people gathered around him. Adara frowned at him before she continued back to her work. "As soon as you're done with that," He sighed, turning back to look at the animal flying away.

Adara glanced at one of the free guards. "Get warm towels," She ordered grabbing the man when his legs gave out. Carefully, she set him down focusing on the ice that held his feet captured. "Hold on a little longer," She whispered, seeing his body shiver. "We can get you some warm tea or food so it will help warm you."

"Lady-" Adara turned quickly not caring how rude she seemed as she, yanked one of the towels out of the guards' hand, draping it around the shivering man.

"Quickly give the rest the towels to the others and tell the cook to make some warm tea and food for the men," Adara melted the rest of the ice. "Gather your strength for a moment, then go inside and change. Make sure you drink warm tea and get something to eat." The man nodded gratefully and she stood, seeing the rest of the men being taken care of. Adara eyed the snow, breathing in deeply as she walked towards it. She passed Zuko, standing in front of the snow starting to melt it slowly.

* * *

Adara swayed on her feet as she made her way to her room. Her body hurt and she had almost no energy left. She had left the rest of the work to the others, going to check on the men who Katara froze. She opened her door, seeing the armor still on her bed. The last thing she wanted was to trek it back down to the weapons room. Adara whimpered setting her armor to the side, lowering herself to the bed. Her shoulders sagged as she cradled her injured wrist. Both of her wrists were hurting, but her right one was swollen more than her left one. Adara rubbed her eyes gently, laying back on the part of her bed that she had cleared. A soft knock on the door had her sighing in displeasure. She heaved her tired body up with another sigh, walking slowly, opening the door expecting a guard. Instead, she saw Zuko standing before her with a guard next to him. "Is everything alright?"

He looked at the door expectantly and she opened it wider so he could enter. The guard walked in behind her, setting the tray of food and tea on her table. He glanced at her bed, beginning to collect her armor. Before she could stop him, Zuko shook his head. Once her armor was collected the guard left, closing the door behind him. "Uncle said to bring you something to eat. I brought some of your favorite tea." Adara smiled slightly as she sagged beside the table, hiding her wrist behind her back.

"Thank you," She said, taking the cup of berry tea he offered her. "Will you have a cup with me?" She knew he wouldn't refuse a cup of the tea he refused to admit he liked. She watched him pretend to be annoyed as he poured his own cup. She felt bad since she couldn't even pour him one.

"Thank you… for earlier," He mumbled out before she could say anything. She took a small sip, setting her tea down picking at her food. He frowned at her when she kept dropping the komodo sausage, wondering why she was using her left hand. "That was a pretty good blast you sent to the Water Tribe boy." Zuko glanced at her hand, seeing it shaking lightly.

Adara sent him a small smile as she set her chopsticks down. "You don't have to thank me." She picked up her tea again, pondering for a moment. "It was a pretty good blast of fire. One day I'll surpass you Sparky."

Zuko rolled his eyes at the nickname. "The water bender…"

"I don't think she's very experienced. What she did to the men seemed like pure luck," Adara cut him off, setting her cup down harshly. She didn't want to think about the Avatar having a water bender with him. She was going to have to face her fears of being around one, now that Zuko found the Avatar.

Adara could feel his eyes on her, and she didn't want to talk about it. "We will be docking tomorrow, the ship still needs to be repaired," Zuko announced setting his empty cup down.

She toyed with her cup, looking at her food longingly. It smelt so divine and she couldn't eat it without showing her injury. "Are we keeping the Avatar a secret?"

"Yes, we can't have every Firebender after him," Zuko stood up pacing. She watched him, pulling her sleeve over her hand when she saw the purple mark. "Why aren't you eating?"

Adara froze sitting up straighter, wondering if he would know if she was lying. "I can tell the crew if you want," Adara changed the subject, pushing down a yawn.

**Zuko's P.O.V**

"I'll take care of it, Dara." Zuko watched his tired friend fight against the yawn threatening to overtake her. He had given the orders to the men to take care of and she had taken it upon herself to help them. He heard the men's murmurs of gratitude when she finally left. "You didn't answer me."

She swallowed hard, picking her chopsticks with her left hand, shakily bringing food to her mouth. Zuko sat beside her, picking the pieces of rice that fell on her robes. "I'm eating," She looked away, setting the chopsticks down again.

He eyed her right hand behind her back. Reaching over her, he took it gently ignoring her protests. "What happened to your arm?"

"Nothing," She tried to pull her arm away. He held it lightly, pulling her sleeve back seeing her swollen purple wrist. "It's my wrist, not my arm," Zuko growled at her, setting her arm down. He stood up, heading towards the door throwing it open.

"You," He hissed at the man walking by. "Bring me ice and bandages." The man nodded scurrying down the hall. Zuko turned back to her, sitting beside her. "Why didn't you say anything?" She sent him a small bashful grin. He picked up the chopsticks, hold a piece of komodo sausage out to her. Adara shrugged, quirking her eyebrow at him.

"You don't have to help me eat," Adara frowned, trying to take it from him. "I can do it, it doesn't hurt."

"You helped me when I was hurt, just eat," He batted her hands away. She groaned, leaning forward to take the piece of komodo sausage. She chewed slowly, not daring to look at him. He got another piece, staring at her. "The men appreciated your help." Adara nodded, still refusing to meet his eyes. He fed her the rest quietly, knowing that she felt like a burden. "Why… Why did you help them?"

"Why wouldn't I," Adara asked softly, finally meeting his gaze. "I didn't mean for you to fall." She said suddenly as she shifted away, pulling her hair down. "I was trying to help you and I thought it would be better for me to take the hit."

Zuko sighed, wanting to be angry at her but he couldn't find it in himself to yell at her. When she tried to protect him, he tried to protect her. "I know you didn't. Just don't do it again." Adara nodded setting her wrist back on her lap. "C'mon," Zuko leaned down helping her up. Her legs gave out from underneath her and he caught her. "You shouldn't have helped. You pushed yourself too hard."

"I had to help," She chuckled, resting her head on his shoulder. "We have to get the Avatar to go home." Zuko set her down on her bed gently. "Don't worry about me, you need to rest. It's been a long eventful day, I'll wait for the guard." She patted his hand gently, sending him a reassuring smile.

"Nice try," He said, reaching to rest her wrist on one of her pillows. "I know you and your heat for cold things. You won't ice your wrist." Adara blinked up at him tiredly, shrugging her shoulders. A small knock sounded through the quiet room. "Come in." The man from earlier entered, moving noisily as he set the tray down. He glanced at Adara, sending her a small smile when she looked at him. "You're dismissed." Zuko took the tray, starting to wrap her wrist gently. The door closed and he could tell she was struggling to keep her eyes open. "Almost done," He murmured, setting her hand back on the pillow helping her lay down comfortably. He set the ice on top of the bandage, ignoring her hiss at the cold.

"Thanks, Zuko," Adara held her eyes open, sending him a smile. Another yawn escaped her mouth and he knew she would fall asleep soon.

"Don't worry about it," Zuko said, glancing around her room seeing new paintings. Her room was slightly smaller than his and she had managed to make it feel like home. From her paintings, he could tell that she missed it as much as he did. Every time he came into her room, there were always a dozen more drawings and scrolls scattered around the room. He picked up the nearest scroll, grimacing when he realized how boring it was. He couldn't understand why she cared about poisonous and non-poisonous plants and berries. He took the melted bag of ice, rolling his eyes when he realized she melted it on purpose. "You're a pain."

"Sleep well Zuko," Adara closed her eyes, a small smile on her face. Zuko reached forward to brush the loose strands of dark hair away before he stopped himself.

"You too," Zuko stood, grabbing the tray closing the door behind him. He carried it until he spotted the nearest guard, shoving the tray in his hands. He stalked to the deck, feeling the ship start to move. Once he was satisfied they were on the move, he made his way back to his room.

"Prince Zuko," His uncle stopped him before he could enter. He faced his uncle not in the mood for a lecture or his words of wisdom. "Remember tomorrow is a hard day for Adara." He frowned wondering what the relevance of tomorrow was. Zuko nodded entering his room as he thought about it more in-depth. He felt ashamed when he remembered why tomorrow was going to be a hard day for Adara.

He sat down on his bed, slowly pulling off his armor as he thought about the past. He remembered when her eldest brother left for the war, he hired a nursemaid to watch out for Adara and her little brother Shao. His mother always invited Adara to the palace, since she was the only one he managed to get along with. A day that they came to visit, there had been an attack on his father's life. Her younger brother and nursemaid were killed during the attack. Zuko knew that she carried the guilt of their death still. He shoved his armor to the floor, laying back looking at the ceiling. He needed to focus on the Avatar if he were to sway from his task, they couldn't return home and he would lose everything.


	4. The Southern Air Temple

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!
> 
> Here is Chapter 3! I hope you enjoyed chapter one. Let me know what you guys think.
> 
> My story is posted on FF, ao3, and Tumblr. Thank you to those who took a chance to read this.
> 
> Forever and Always,
> 
> Ari.
> 
> Disclaimer: I only own my OC's and the parts of the plot you do not recognize from the Avatar The Last Airbender.

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Southern Air Temple**

The sun was shining brightly, and Adara’s mood was soaring as high as it could go with Zuko’s gloomy aura. Adara was determined to make the best of the brand new day, and she was going to try her best not to let Zuko bring her mood down. Since he found the Avatar, he had not stopped stressing about the possibility of returning home and reclaiming what was rightfully his. The hunt for the young Airbender was at an all-time high, which also meant that the longer Aang evaded Zuko, every little thing was going to set him off. Adara was tired of walking on eggshells and stressing out. The stress was terrible for her sanity and skin. 

“Will you stop with the moodiness,” Adara sighed, staring at the dark water. In her mind, she could picture Zuko rolling his eyes for the thousandth time. Her eyes caught onto the fishes swimming around without a care in the world, and she wondered what it was like to not be afraid of water. She wanted to learn how to embrace the water like she once did when she was younger. Adara’s hands tightened on the railing, feeling anguish start to push it’s way to the top. She shook off the terrible memories as she tried to cling onto the last bit of happiness she had left. 

Zuko growled at her as the ship docked. “Don’t start, Adara, I’m not in the mood for this,” He rubbed his face, turning away from the men gathered at the dock. 

Adara sighed, voicing her displeasure at his comment. “Don’t start, Zuko, I’m not in the mood for this.” She knew better than to mimic him, but it was one of those things that she felt like he needed. Zuko needed to be teased playfully every now and then. 

“You’re such a pain,” Zuko yelled, turning to glare threateningly at her.

Adara shrank at his glare, stopping since he didn’t react the way she wanted him too. He was in a worse state than she initially thought. “I was only teasing.” Adara glanced around, making sure none of the men were around. She leaned towards Zuko, smoothing the skin between his eyes, so he looked more at ease. “Careful, your face will stay that way if you don’t relax.”

Zuko batted her hand away, turning to look back out at sea. “That’s the _least_ of my worries,” He hissed, his anger trying to mask the wounded look that crossed his face.

Adara faltered, cursing herself for being so careless with her words. She didn’t mean for it to go that far. She took a chance reaching out to touch his shoulder, tentatively, “Don’t be ashamed of your scar Zuko.”

His head whipped towards her so fast, and the glower he sent her made her want to bury herself under her blankets and not come out. “It’s the mark of my banishment! The _banished_ Prince… How can I not be ashamed of it?”

The scar was a sensitive topic, and she didn’t want him to resent her for her rash words. “I don’t see it as a mark of your banishment.” Adara dropped her hand from his shoulder, standing up straight, refusing to cower before him like she desperately wanted. She was going to tell him what she thought because that was what genuine friends did. He deserved her honesty. “I see it as a reminder that you were abused, not only physically but mentally, and you endured it. You shouldn’t be ashamed of your scar because what happened... it wasn’t your fault Zuko.” Adara turned away from him when she saw his hands curl into fists, knowing that she was probably crossing a delicate line. “I just wish you would believe me when I say it’s not your fault.” She heard him huffing under his breath, and she started walking back to her room to give him some space. “When you’re ready to leave the ship, you know where to find me." 

* * *

Adara touched the frayed portrait of her brother. A small grin crossed her face when she realized that he would've been twelve today. Twelve was a special age in her family. Her eyes watered when she realized that his portrait never grew with him even as the years went by. He would remain the same child forever. A knock on her door startled her from her sorrow. Adara set the old portrait back in the drawer, drying her eyes. 

She got up, adjusting her robs, opening the door seeing Zuko's displeased face. "Let's go." Adara trailed after him slowly, wishing she would open up her mouth and tell Zuko that she just wanted to stay on the ship. She realized that if she did, then she would most definitely fall into her sorrow. She needed to get her mind off of today, and she hoped exploring would help her. Adara sent a small smile to Iroh as she fell into step beside him. She noticed the massive ships beside Zuko's. 

"Uncle, I want the repairs made as quickly as possible. I don't want to stay too long and risk losing his trail,” Zuko said to Iroh. She briefly wondered if he had talked to the crew like he said he would. 

“You mean the Avatar?” Iroh said with a loud voice, seemingly not caring that Zuko didn't want others to know that the Avatar was alive.

Zuko whipped around quickly, anger coating his tone, "Don't mention his name on these docks! Once word gets out that he's alive, every Firebender will be out looking for him, and I don't want anyone getting in the way.” 

Adara cleared her throat loudly when she noticed a poised figure making his way towards them. Displeasure started to settle in her stomach at the sight of Captain Zhao. Out of all the Captains in the Navy, she hated that he was the one to greet them. A charming smile came across his face when his eyes met hers. Zhao turned his attention back to Iroh and Zuko, “Getting in the way of what, Prince Zuko?” His posture radiated authority and power, and even after all these years, he still hasn't changed. She had disliked him ever since he had introduced himself to Shang. "It is lovely to see you again, _Lady_ Adara. Your brother will be happy to know you are well. You will have to do me the honor of joining me for tea.” 

Adara sent him a tight smile, "I'm sure he will." She ignored his offer of joining him for tea. The last thing she wanted to do was listen to him boast about his achievements. 

"Captain Zhao," Zuko's vexed tone took Zhao's concentration away from her. Adara watched Zuko straighten his posture, so he was shielding her.

"It's Commander now. And General Iroh--" Zhao said with a smirk as he bowed respectfully to Iroh. A flash of anger went through Adara when Zhao didn't bother to show the same respect to Zuko. Zuko was still royalty. "--a great hero of our nation." 

“ _Retired general,”_ Iroh corrected, giving a slight bow back.

“The Fire Lord's brother and son are welcome guests any time, and of course, so is the beautiful Lady Adara. What brings you to my harbor,” Zhao looked at Iroh for the answers, disregarding Zuko all together. Adara wanted to gag at his words. 

“Our ship is being repaired,” Iroh gestured towards the damage on Zuko’s ship. Adara could see the interrogations forming in Zhao's mind. 

“That's quite a bit of damage,” Zhao said, glancing over the ship. Adara made sure that her sleeve was covering her bandaged wrist.

“Yes, you wouldn't believe what happened,” Zuko spoke up quickly, sending Iroh a panicked look. Adara could see that Zuko was trying to get Iroh to tell Zhao a lie. Zuko could never really lie, and although it was usually a good thing, it wasn't in this circumstance. “Uncle! Tell Commander Zhao what happened.”

“Yes, I will do that. It was incredible.” Iroh leaned over to Zuko, whispering loudly, “What... did we crash or something?” Adara wanted to shove her palm against her forehead at how bad they were at telling a tiny fib. 

“Uh, yes! Right into an Earth Kingdom ship,” Zuko glanced at Adara for assistance.

“It was a terrifying event,” Adara cut in, hoping that they would just follow her lead. She let the words fall easily from her lips, “The Earth Kingdom ship appeared out of nowhere. But thankfully, the metal on this magnificent Fire Nation ship protected us from having more serious damage. You should see how damaged the other ship was,” She stepped forward beside Zuko, hoping that her lie was good.

Zhao seemed to accept her fib. He peered down at her a smirk on his lips, “Really? You must regale me with all the thrilling details.” Zhao looked away from her, only to step forward right into Zuko’s space, “Join me for a drink?” She winced internally; her fib had been too good. 

Zuko turned with Adara right on his heels, “Sorry, but we have to go.”

“Prince Zuko, Adara, show Commander Zhao your respect. We would be honored to join you. Do you have any ginseng tea? It's my favorite,” Iroh accepted his offer with ease. She almost sent Iroh an exasperated look, but she caught herself before she could give the lie away. Adara felt anxiety fill her stomach at the thought of being around Zhao. She didn't know if she could keep the fib up for so long. 

“Iroh, if I may stay with the ship. I didn’t get to meditate for long, but I must get at least another meditation in before sunset,” She interrupted, knowing she had had too much time to meditate this morning. 

“We will be back before sunset,” Zuko hissed, grabbing her arm, towing her along. They walked behind Iroh and Zhao. “If I have to do this, so do you.” He could've fought against Iroh because deep down, she hoped that he knew that this was a bad idea. She stared back at the ship, watching it grow smaller and smaller as they walked away from it. 

* * *

Adara sat across from Zuko, hoping that this interrogation would be over soon. As much as Zhao tried to put her at ease, she knew better than to feel at ease around him. If her brother didn't trust him when he first met him, she didn't either. Adara could see Zuko's tense shoulders, and she didn't know how to get them out of this mess. 

“And by year's end, the Earth Kingdom capital will be under our rule. The Fire Lord will finally claim victory in this war.” Adara bit her tongue to keep herself from speaking out of turn. She didn't think that that was achievable; many had failed to conquer the Earth Kingdom. Adara shifted her attention back to Iroh, seeing him fiddling with the weapons displayed proudly on the wall. 

Zhao sat beside her, and it took everything in her not to tense at his close proximity. Zhao stared at Zuko, and Zuko's face remained carefully blank, "If my father thinks the rest of the world will follow him willingly, then he is a fool.”

“Two years at sea have done little to temper your tongue. So, how is your search for the Avatar going,” He asked smugly, almost as if he knew something. Adara wanted to smack the smugness from his tone. 

She jumped slightly when Iroh knocked over multiple weapons, feigning embarrassment, ”My fault entirely.” Adara kept her gaze on Zuko when Zhao placed his hand on her bruised wrist. She froze when she noticed the white gauze peeking out from beneath her sleeve. There was no way for her to move her hand without bringing attention to it. 

“We haven't found him yet,” Zuko looked straight on at the former Captain. She saw his eyes flash to Zhao's hand on her wrist, but she shook her head lightly at him, so he didn't bring attention to her injury. 

"Your brother must be upset that you are on a fool's errand," Zhao clutched her wrist lightly, causing her to dig her nails into her palm. Adara stayed silent, knowing if she spoke, Zhao would end up with a faceful of tea, and she would not be impolite. She hated that he dared to touch her. 

"Adara, look at this map," Iroh called, causing her to stand abruptly, as she wandered over to Iroh. 

"Did you really expect to? The Avatar died a hundred years ago along with the rest of the Airbenders,” Zhao murmured in a mocking tone. Adara glanced back at Zuko, hoping that he would keep his anger in check. "Unless you found some evidence that the Avatar is alive.”

“No. Nothing,” Zuko spit out the words fast, and she could see that Zhao knew he was being misled. Zhao stared at her, but she knew better than to give in. She raised an eyebrow at him before turning her attention back to Zuko. 

“Prince Zuko, the Avatar is the only one who can stop the Fire Nation from winning this war. If you have an _ounce_ of loyalty left, you'll tell me what you've found,” Zhao hovered over Zuko. Adara moved towards him, forgetting about her manners. 

“You have no right as a Commander to question the loyalty of royalty Zhao. Nor do you have the power to try to interrogate royalty. You forget your place,” Adara hissed, her palms smoking from his lack of respect for Zuko. Whether he liked it or not, Zuko was still his Prince. 

“Adara,” Zuko shook his head at her. She took a step back, letting him handle the serpent of a man. “I haven't _found_ anything. It's like you said. The Avatar probably died a long time ago. Come on, Uncle, Adara, we're going.”

Adara followed behind Zuko only to be stopped by the guards at the entrance. “Move, or you will be moved,” she threatened, glaring at the guard that entered the tent, heading straight for Zhao. 

“Commander Zhao, we interrogated the crew as you instructed. They confirmed Prince Zuko had the Avatar in custody, but let him escape,” Adara closed her eyes in displeasure. She had hoped the crew would stay strong. Maybe she should have spoken to them. 

“Now, remind me ... how exactly was your ship damaged?” She felt how close Zhao was to her, and she held in her shudder of disgust. Adara eyed the two guards, she didn't think she could take them, but she was willing to try. Zuko shook his head at her as if he knew what she was thinking. "Tell me everything, Prince Zuko." 

* * *

Adara stood behind Iroh's seat, watching Zhao pace back and forth from Zuko's information. “So, a twelve-year-old boy bested you and your firebenders? You're more pathetic than I thought.”

“You have no right, Zhao,” She couldn't stop herself from speaking up. She was tired of the lack of respect he had for Zuko. 

“No, you have no right, Adara. I outrank you as a Commander,” Zhao glared at her, his eyes flashing with rage. She narrowed her eyes at him; she wasn't a soldier, nor was she under his command. 

“I underestimated him once, but it will not happen again,” Zuko promised. She hated that he had to defend his actions against Zhao. 

“No, it will not, because you won't have a second chance,” Zhao snarled at Zuko, and it looked as if Zhao wanted to harm him. She held onto the wood, trying her best not to provoke Zhao further. 

“Commander Zhao, I've been hunting the Avatar for two years, and I…” Zuko started to argue, but Zhao let out an arc of fire to showcase his anger.

“And you failed! Capturing the Avatar is too important to leave in a teenager's hands. He's mine now,” Zhao towered over Zuko menacingly. Zuko tried to launch himself at Zhao, but the guards restrained him. Adara could see the frustration and anger on Zuko's face. He shook the guards off, _“_ Keep them here.” Zuko kicked the table in frustration. Adara glared at Zhao's back as he left the tent.

“More tea, please.” 

* * *

Adara glowed at the haughty man as he reentered the tent. “My search party is ready. Once I'm out to sea, my guards will escort you back to your ship, and you'll be free to go.” Adara held in her scoff at the coward needing a head start.

“Why? Are you worried I'm going to try and stop you?” Zuko asked, giving the Commander a sideways glance. Zhao laughed dramatically at Zuko’s accusation. 

“No, Zuko, the cowa- Commander is giving himself a head start,” She commented, halting Zhao’s malicious laughter. She smirked when Zhao glowered at her. 

“You? Stop me? Impossible,” Zhao scowled at her. To one, it might look like it would send you to your death, but to her, it was a cowardly threat.

“Don't underestimate me, Zhao. I _will_ capture the Avatar _before_ you,” Zuko stood up, not letting Zhao try to intimidate him. 

“Then you will answer for your foolish indiscretions _Commander Zhao,”_ Adara stood alongside Zuko.

“Prince Zuko, Adara, that's enough,” Iroh stood up, Adara backed down. If her mother were there, she would be reprimanded for her lack of manners towards the Commander, but fortunately for her, she wasn't. 

“You can't compete with me. I have hundreds of warships under my command, and you... you're just a banished prince. No home. No allies. Your own father doesn't even want you,” Zhao’s words were harsh, and Adara could see the damage they had done to Zuko. “Adara, you are just as detrimental to our nation, loyally standing behind the Banished Prince.” 

Adara felt like she had just been struck. How dare he. She held her head high because she knew that what he said was inaccurate. “You think your warships make you mighty Zhao… You cower behind your men while they do all of the hard work, and steal the glory for yourself. You could learn a thing about loyalty. You believe you are loyal to the crown... to the Fire Nation, but you are only loyal to yourself.” Adara took a step forward, ignoring Iroh's sharp look, holding Zhao's enraged gaze. 

Zuko seized her arm, preventing her from furthering her advance. “You're wrong. Once I deliver the Avatar to my father, he will welcome me home with honor and restore my rightful place on the throne.”

Zhao smirked at them, lowering himself, “If your father really wanted you home, he'd have let you return by now. Avatar or no Avatar, but in his eyes, you are a failure and a disgrace to the Fire Nation.”

“That's not true,” Adara heard the pain in Zuko’s voice. 

“You have the scar to prove it,” Zhao snarked, the smirk still on his face. She wanted to reach over a smack it right off his face. 

“Maybe you'd like one to match!” Zuko went forward, stepping up to Zhao. Adara switched places with him, holding onto his arm tightly. 

“Is that a challenge?” Zhao's eyes blazed in anticipation. Adara faltered when she realized that they had fallen right into his trap. Zhao wanted to hurt him.

“An _Agni kai_. At sunset.” Zuko straightened up, removing his arm from her hold. 

“Very well. It's a shame your father won't be here to watch me humiliate you. I guess your uncle will do. Adara will finally witness the downfall she didn’t see before. Let's see if she's still standing loyally behind you,” Zhao grinned, walking out of the tent.

“Prince Zuko, have you forgotten what happened last time you dueled a master?” Iroh attempted to talk sense into Zuko, but she could see that his mind was set. She had faith in him; she just didn't imagine that Zhao would play fair. 

“I will never forget,” Zuko murmured, his voice held an underlying tone of pain.

* * *

Adara sat across from Zuko, hoping that the meditation would help him concentrate better. It wasn't helping her. Instead, she was filled with trepidation and anticipation. This was her first Agni kai, and even though she knew Zuko was going to be okay, she couldn't help her anxiety from building. “Maybe it’s best if you don’t watch the duel.”

Her eyes shot open as she stared at Zuko's closed ones. "I want to see you take down the Commander.”

He opened his eyes, staring back at her. “Why are you loyal to me?” She blinked at him, wondering why he was asking her. 

"You know why Sparky," Adara said, closing her eyes again. She hoped the nickname would help her settle her nerves. 

"Stop calling me that," Zuko groaned, hitting her lightly. "I don't know, why do you think I asked?" 

Adara opened her eyes again, disregarding the mediation, genuinely surprised at him. She thought that he knew why she came and why she stood beside him. “You were there for me when I didn’t have anyone, Zuko. I am loyal to my faithful friends. Does that answer your question, hot head?” 

"Enough with the nicknames," Zuko groaned, his cheeks gaining a light pink hue. She smiled at him, even though he grumbled at the names, she knew that he didn't mind. 

"Zhao was wrong. You do have allies and a home…” He was quiet, so she continued on. “You may have been banished, but the Fire Nation will always be your home, and you will return to it. I will try my best to make sure of it, Zuko. I understand I am not as skilled as you or Iroh, but I consider myself your ally."

She turned her attention towards the sky, noticing that it was close to sunset. Zuko didn't get a chance to answer. “It’s time, Prince Zuko,” Iroh announced, heaving himself up. Zuko stood, offering a hand to her. She sent him a small smile taking his hand, allowing herself to be helped up. 

* * *

Adara stood beside Iroh, keeping her eyes on Zhao's men. She didn't trust any of them to be impartial. She hadn't been there for Zuko's first Agni kai because her brother had forbidden her from attending. For her, it was nerve-wracking, watching and waiting patiently for the duel to begin. Adara knew Zuko's skills, she had faced him many times, and she had never come out victorious. But, she had heard of the destruction Zhao had done, and she was moderately concerned about Zuko's safety. Her stomach twisted nervously as Zuko and Zhao rose gracefully. Adara rubbed her injured wrist as she watched Zuko's shoulder wrap fall uselessly to the ground. 

“Remember your firebending basics, Prince Zuko. They are your greatest weapons,” Iroh reminded, watching Zhao closely.

“I refuse to let him win,” Zuko snarled, turning to face Zhao. 

Adara could feel her heart jump anxiously when the gong echoed. Zuko sent a ball of fire towards Zhao, but it flew right by him. She could feel the amusement radiating off of Zhao as he blocked Zuko’s fire blasts. When it seemed that Zhao had enough of being on the defensive, he started attacking more forcefully. She watched Zuko begin to breathe heavily, and she could sense his building frustration. “C’mon Zuko..”

“Basics, Zuko! Break his root,” Iroh urgently called from beside her. 

Adara bit her lip harshly, witnessing Zhao firing various blows, each of them sending Zuko staggering back. Adara flinched when Zuko lost his footing sliding back. She wanted to jump in, but she kept her faith that Zuko would overcome his mistake. “Zuko, get up!” Adara found herself yelling when she saw Zhao going to deliver a lethal blow. 

She watched in awe as Zuko threw his leg out, catching Zhao off guard, sending him staggering back until he lost his footing. She froze while Zuko paused over Zhao, getting ready to deliver the deadly blow. Even though Zuko held the upper hand, she hoped that he would show Zhao mercy. She breathed in relief when Zuko sent a blast of fire a few inches to Zhao’s head, sparing Zhao. Adara followed after Iroh, seizing Zuko into a quick hug before pulling back, feeling how sweaty he was. She beamed at him proudly. Zuko raised an eyebrow at her when she grabbed him again. Adara pressed herself against him, turning them both when she noticed Zhao sending a blast of fire toward Zuko. She squeezed her eyes tightly, mentally preparing herself for the onslaught of pain. 

When she didn't feel the burning pain on her back, Adara looked at Zuko, shock coating her features when he shoved her ungracefully behind him. She grimaced, seeing Zuko’s infuriated face, as he moved towards Zhao while Iroh held onto his foot. “ No, Prince Zuko. Do not taint your victory.” Iroh turned, glancing at Zhao, disgust coating his features. “So this is how the great Commander Zhao acts in defeat. Disgraceful. Even in exile, my nephew is more honorable than you. Thanks again for the tea. It was delicious. Come, Adara.” She hurried alongside Zuko, peering back at Zhao over her shoulder, noticing his look of pure malice. Zuko grasped her arm softly, tugging her closer while urging her to walk faster. 

“I should let you two speak,” Adara stammered, walking faster than the two men holding her wrist closer to her body. The shock of almost getting burned horribly was starting to settle in. Instead of blocking, she reacted foolishly. All of the training that she had done flew out of her mind. 

* * *

Adara stood at the ship's edge, holding onto the railing, ignoring the physical stabbing pain stemming from her wrist. She knew that she shouldn’t allow herself to think on a sorrowful anniversary like this, but her mind couldn’t help it. Her mind trailed to her younger brother, questioned what he would be like, and if he would denounce her like Shang did. She closed her eyes, and she could see his warm brown eyes and his dimpled chubby smile.

“Adara!” She jerked back from the railing, staring at Zuko, who had a concerned look. “Trying to go overboard again?”

Adara smiled slightly before leaning back on the railing. “Of course.”

“Don't even think about it. I don’t want to jump in after you again.” Zuko huffed, clasping onto the railing. She could feel how tense it was between the two of them, and Adara knew that he was furious, and he was right to feel that way. She deserved his anger for being senseless, but before she could tell him that she couldn't take his wrath, he had beat her to the punch. “What were you thinking, slipping yourself in front of me so Zhao would’ve burned you. Why didn't you defend yourself? Where is your head at?"

Adara crossed her arms, not wanting to get into the details because a piece of her had hoped Zuko would have remembered the birth day of her younger brother. “I didn’t think... I just acted.” She admitted with a small shrug, moving away from him. “Does it matter, Zuko?” She was exhausted, and she couldn't find it in herself to let herself be chastised.

“Yes, it matters, I don’t need your useless protection,” Zuko admitted angrily, glaring down at her. She rolled her eyes at his pride, attempting to ignore her swell of hurt. _Useless._ The word swirled around in her mind. That was what Shang had called her behind her back when Shao had died. 

“Whatever, Zuko. If you’ll excuse me, I’d like to be by myself for a while,” Adara mumbled, moving away from him again. She could feel the water start to gather in her eyes. 

Zuko gripped her arm, dragging her back to face him. “Don’t let it happen again.” She clenched her jaw, feeling the swell of sudden anger in her burn brighter. The smoke was beginning to rise from her hands.

Adara glared up at him yanking her arm from his grasp, only for Zuko to retake it. “Let go, _Prince_ Zuko, or you will discover yourself tossed overboard.”

** Zuko’s P.O.V **

He let go, frowning when he noticed how misty her eyes seemed. Zuko watched as she turned away from him again, heading back inside the ship. He saw the slump of her shoulders; he had known her long enough to know that something else was bothering her. “Prince Zuko, I told you today would be a hard day for her. Yet, you do not listen.”

“Uncle, I am not a child. She doesn’t need to protect me,” Zuko turned, scowling down at the water below. He was outraged at the fact that she was willing to put herself in danger when she had the means to attack back. She saw Zhao coming, yet instead of attacking or blocking, her initial instinct was to shield him. 

“It’s her nature. She values your friendship. You’ve seen her devotion to you. Prince Zuko, you know of her past and how she couldn’t protect her family. She saw you were in peril, and she did what she had too...to help you.” Zuko sighed, listening to his uncle, his anger starting to dissipate. “You cannot condemn her or become enraged at her for that.”

Zuko huffed, turning to head towards her room. He stopped sending a guard to make some of her favorite tea and bring it to her room. He stopped short, feeling slightly awkward. He was still mad but not to the point where he wanted to shout at her for being careless and thoughtless. It was always hard to apologize, and what made it even worse was that he did feel bad. He raised his hand, knocking, waiting patiently for her to open her door. Zuko faltered slightly when she opened the door, her amber eyes were red-rimmed, and her hands were fidgeting. “Come to reprimand me again?”

“Dara… I,” Zuko paused while she opened the door, letting him come in. She sat on the bed, grabbing the portrait beside her bed, setting it face down on her stand. Zuko sighed, sitting on her chair, looking at all of her drawings. “I’m sorry, I wasn’t thinking of what today was, and I…”

“It’s alright, Prince Zuko, don’t fret about it,” She grimaced, drawing her legs to her chest. “There isn’t a need-”

“Yes, there is. I was wrong, but that does not mean that I want you to put yourself in danger. I value our friendship, and your loyalty-” Zuko mumbled out, stopping when a guard entered carrying a tray of tea. Zuko waited for the guard to leave before pouring the tea, offering her a cup. She took it gracefully, smiling softly at the aroma. “Are you...okay?”

Adara took a small sip of her tea, grabbing the portrait and offering it to him. “It gets easier over time Prince Zuko.” She was evading the subject, so he didn’t push. But he recognized that she wasn't okay. 

Zuko grimaced slightly; he didn’t like it when she called him Prince Zuko. He preferred when she called him by her dreadful nicknames or just Zuko. 

Zuko looked down at the painting seeing her and her two brothers; he set the painting back on the table. “Thank you for what you did today, Dara. I don't want you to get injured, please don't do it again.” She nodded, and he turned to leave. “Get some rest.”

Zuko shut her door, not wanting to leave her to her sorrow. He sagged against the door, debating whether or not to go back in. He turned around, knocking on her door again, waiting for her to answer. Adara opened the door tilting her head to the side. “What is it, Zuko?”

“I don’t want to leave you alone,” Zuko rushed out, rubbing the back of his neck stiffly. “And I don’t think you want to be left alone.”

Adara nodded slightly, leaning against the door frame. “Did you have something in mind?”

“Meditate with me,” He offered, motioning towards the spotting deck. “I think we could both use some peace.”

“That’s a wonderful idea, Sparky,” Adara chuckled, following him while he smiled to himself at the nickname. She bumped his shoulder softly, smiling at him.

* * *

Zuko opened his eyes, seeing Adara’s peaceful face across from him. Her long dark hair was blowing with the light breeze, and he could barely see the freckles across her face. “Dara?” She opened her eyes, giving him her full attention. “I’ll be right back.” 

Zuko rose, shuffling back to his quarters, hesitant of what he was about to do was the right thing to do. He hurried to his chamber, grabbing the box from underneath his bed, brushing away the dust, before making his way back to Adara. She stood once she noticed him, biting her lip at the sight of the box. He set the box at her feet, kneeling down internally, telling himself that this was a good idea. “Zuko?”

He looked up at her noticing her fidgeting slightly. Zuko opened the box, taking out one of the red lanterns that he and his mother used to use. He stood up, holding the last medium-sized lantern. He reached over to take Adara’s hand. Zuko lead her to the railing, drawing her so that she was facing him. “My mom and I released these when I was younger.” Zuko paused, his memory flashing to when Lu Ten died. He shook off the memories, concentrating on Adara’s anxious eyes. “It was how she helped me cope with my cousin's death,” Zuko remembered that night clearly; it was the night before his mom disappeared. “Everything that you couldn’t tell Shao or that you wanted to tell him, you can whisper it into the lantern, and when we release it, the lantern will bring your words to him.” He set the lantern into her shaky hands, clasping his hands underneath hers. He wanted to reassure her that he was beside her.

Adara’s eyes darted to the lantern, and her lip was starting to lose color from how hard she was biting it. He stood there, waiting for her to gain the courage or to find the right words. “Shao… I’m sorry.” Her voice was so low he almost missed her words. “I was a coward, and I didn’t save you… I was useless. But I want you to know that I miss you so much.” Zuko saw tears fall from her eyes, and he stroked her hand, urging her to continue. “It should’ve been me… I should’ve protected you… I… I just didn’t know how..” Zuko frowned at her words. He clenched his teeth together at her survivor's guilt. Even after all these years, she was still tormented with the death of her younger brother. She pretended she was fine on the outside only to be torn on the inside. “I love you, Shao,” She sniffled, reaching up to dry her eyes. 

Her amber eyes connected with his, unsure what to do next. “Make a small flame in the inside.” She closed her eyes, breathing in deeply, her pointer and index finger producing a small flame. Adara lit the small area, glancing back at Zuko. He held onto the edge of the lantern, grasping her free hand, setting it under his. “When your ready, let it go.” He watched her breath in again, before releasing the lantern into the night sky. Zuko stood beside her, placing his hands on the railing, watching the lantern rise up into the sky until he could no longer see it. He snuck a glance at Adara, noticing the tears that slipped from her eyes. He grabbed her hand again, trying to give her the comfort she always gave him.

“Thanks, Zuko.” She squeezed his hand, still gazing up at the sky.


End file.
